Pograssi Season 1
by Miki Felton Kagamine
Summary: What happens when All your favrotive characters from pokemon meet? Pograssi. MultiShippings and a lot of humour! Read and See! Written By: MintLat Fenton and Myself!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: This story is Pograssi, yes, Pograssi. It contains a lot of shippings, even some I don't like. There's also some homosexual shippings, so if you don't like this, too bad, don't read! Don't flame us, either, you won't get the best message in response. It will end up with the basic shippings that MintlatFenton and I like, which are basically the cliché things… not! **

**Also to know, the drinking age in this story is fifteen, yep, fifteen! Got a problem? **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Pokémon or Degrassi**

Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Dawn and Paul were sitting basically content, in a booth in a café. Misty and Ash were sittitng across from each other, palying a childish, yet somehow still gripping game of footsie. May and Drew were sitting opposite of each other as well, giving each other abnormal smiles. On the same side of Ash and Drew were Dawn and Paul, Danw holding Paul's hand, but Paul not doing anything in response to the touch. Dawn was smiling happily, whilst Paul was sneaking glances at the redhead every so often. Dawn seemed to notice, and not reacting the best inwardly, but her smile fading on the outside. Quickly, she covered it up with a smile, plastered falsely on her face

"_Why is he looking at her? I'm so much better, and I'm his girlfriend! This is so random, why? Why is he looking \at her? Maybe I'm taking this a bit too far…. No, I'm definitely not! This is a serious matter in the dating world!" _ Dawn roughly elbowed Paul's shoulder. He shifted his view to the table fully.

"_What's her problem?I was just looking around. Oaky, I wasn't exactly looking out the windowl I was lookgin out the window, but she's actually not all that bad looking... no, I won't get these thoughts into my mind when I'm… dating …Dawn…"_

"What's your chizz, Dawn?" Paul says irritably. "I was just looking out of the window is that a problem?' He lies easily, coverig it up with his personality. Dawn just folded her arms, let out a 'humph', and looked away. Msity stole a glance over at them,\.

" _tension, typical. Ash and I have had our fights…him getting us lost, where to eat, if I should get rid of my hammer a lot WHICH I WON'T, and other stupid,pointless, anyyoign, fun thing like the former! They';ll be fien, btu I'm a bit confised as to why Paul was looking at me so incredously…" _Misty thought.

May looked down at the table formt he awkward smile that he and her shared, thinking for a second. When she looked back up, Drew was sipping his latte, while staring out the window. This make Drew seem deep. She couldn't resist snapping a picture of him! She giggled and ptu her iPhoen abck in her pocket. AS she was doing so, she sniffed a delicious aroma, only to find out that it was coming from the fresh, crisp cookies that she and Drew shared. Her eyes uneasily wandered between Drew and cookies before he started reaching for the last one. May was really hungry, since it was the afternoon and she hadn't really had soemthign since. Just the last of the jam on a half-eaten hawaiin roll. She was in just the mood for cookies because of that! She wanted to share the cookie for Drew, btu she wanted the whole thing. However,s he didn't want to order more even though she'd make Drew pay fro it anyway, but she'd get the cookie, no matter what. SO, she started to reach for it too! Drew spotted May and looked at her for a second.

"I want the last one, Drewsies."

"Ah, so I've noticed. I want it more."

"It's proper manners to let the girls have it, and I know you are a kind gentleman. So you should really let em have the cookie."

"I don't care about manners or being a gentleman when it comes down to delectable pastries. I WANT THE FREAKIN' COOKIE!"

"NUUUUU! IT'S MINE!"

May and Drew desperately seized the cookie and fiercely pullign it between the two. Who was going to win? Suddenly, the cookie started to fracture.

"Oh."

"Crap."

"Not."

"Good."

The cookie finally broke, flying up in the air and landing roughly on the floor. The two Hoenn coordinators shared horrified expressions as the image of the cookie splitting and landing on the floor played through their minds.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They wailed melodramatically.

Suddenly, a mouse ran by and devoured the cookie, shoving some pieces into his mouth contentedly. Dawn started SHAO (Screeching Her Ass Off) until Paul pimp slapped and kicked it away. Dawn was so stupid, she didn't feel it. The mouse turned out to be Pikachu when it was kicked from under the table. He looked very undernourished and abused. Ash gave Paul the 'You Make Me Sick' look, sake look that everyone but Paul was giving Ash. Paul gave him the 'eff uuuuuu!' look back. Misty threw a ketchup packet in Pikachu's direction, and Pikachu weakly scampered to it. Ash shook his head and returned to his footsie game with Misty. The two kept at it until Misty kicked Ash hard enough that his toe swelled immediately.

"HOLY BALLS THAT HURT! OWWWWWWWWWW!" Ash screamed. Not a millisecond later, he decided to get revenge by mashing his good foot into Misty's ankle.

"Why you little…!" Misty said before smacking Ash.

"OW! WTF was that fro?" Ash said, rubbing the side of his head where a large bump had appeared.

"Intentionally hurting me!" Misty yelled back. The two kept at it while everyone rolled their eyes.

"…and I thought we were bad!" May says with a shrug.

"Yeah…these two are violent!" Drew agreed.

"Well we were violent over the cookie." May added.

"Then a rat came and picked it up!" Dawn shrieked a bit after remembering it.

"I kicked away for you!" Paul said annoyed.

"Yeah, it happened to be Pikachu!" Ash yelled

"Then you kicked me!" Misty yelled

"Then you slapped me!" Ash yelled back.

They started bickering over all that same stupid stuff. May and Drew rolled their eyes. Dawn was pushing Paul to buy her another frappaccino and Paul eventually gave in. Paul came back 10 minutes later.

"Why'd you take so long Paulie? And why do you have a blueberry muffin? I thought you HATED blueberry muffins!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Do you really know that much about me?

"Y-You posted it on your Pokébook page!" Dawn hesitated

"I don't have a Pokébook page!" Paul said.

"Well….Ash told me…..!" Dawn finally said.

"Hey, don't drag me into this!" Ash wailed while receiving a whack in the head from Misty. The whole thing had gotten into a meaningless scuffle that they'd laugh at when they're senior citizens.

"Lovers quarrel…glad we aren't this way May…May?"

"Over here using your wallet to buy more cookies!"

"What? NO! STOP USING MY MONEY SO FREELY!" Misty laughs but her voice trails off as she reads a text that was just sent to her. She excused herself, "Um, excuse me for a second.", and ran outside. Paul just stands there still holding the muffin. He looks down at the muffin in his hand, then double-takes, and runs after her. Dawn starts steaming, and runs to follow them.

"_How is this happening? Grrrr… something odd is about to happen and I freakin' know it…"_

Misty sat outside on the swinging bench connected to the porch awning. It as getting a bit dark outside; they'd spent a while just sipping coffee and lattes, eating donuts and whatnot. Light peeked through the transparent window, giving a perfect view outside, enabling you to see the road and other shops around the small Café called 'May's'.

"_Oh, how that tickled May when she found out the Café name. She died to go in there. Oh… Died… yeah, um…"_

Paul looked at Misty through the window before frowning, and walking to the door. He puit his hand on the handle, opening it so that light could peek through. Misty didn't seem to notice when the door pushed open enough with a creek. Paul shook his head and crept out silently. He plopped on the swing next to the sobbing Misty, who still didn't seem to notice e. She was too busy sobbing into her hands, and Paul didn't know what to do.

"_Crap… crying women…darn…"_

Paul rose up his hand and placed it awkwardly on Misty's back. Misty looked up at him, her eyes red. He gave her the muffin, more like threw it in her lap.

"Uh, what's wrong?" Paul asks, looking at Misty.

"_Oaky, this is the girl I like… I have to try do… do something…" _

Paul stretched his mouth into a creepy smile, really awkward looking. (Like Hinamori Amu's attempt to smile) Misty smiled and laughed slightly at him, picking up the abused muffin from her hand. She takes a small bite out of it, and looks into her lap.

"Uh… M-M-M-My corsola died…" Misty admitted, poking her finger in her eyes to prevent herself from crying even more than she already is.

"I understand…uh… When I was little I had a Starly that died when he fell from the sky after running into a tree. Um… Corsola's in a better place now." Paul said awkwardly; he was never good at sympathy stuff.

"T-T-T-Thanks for the muffin and the support…" Dawn sees all of this and runs over to the booth they were sitting in where Ash had fallen asleep on the table. He was drooling all over the thing. Yuck. She jostled him awake, or at least tried.

"Huh? Mommy I want 10 more minutes…nu…nu wake up…HUH? Oh hi Dawn…what? Look out the window? Wh-OMG! WHAT? OH NO HE DIDN'T!" Ash looked out of the window to see what Dawn had left except Misty has her head on Paul's shoulder. Dawn saw this half smiled and turned Ash's head around when Misty turned around to hear what had just happened. She gasped at what she saw, Dawn was kissing Ash. She just sat there with her mouth open then Paul turned around too. He had the same expression as Misty. Misty started crying again and then Ash opened up his eyes to see Dawn kissing him, Paul gaping, and the thing he almost cried at himself, Misty crying. He pulled his face away from Dawn's as fast as he could and ran after Misty who was running into the bathroom of the café. He grabbed her by the shirt and tried to talk but she went bezerk.

"GET AWAY FROM ME ASH KETCHUM OR SHOULD I SAY MR. PLAYER BOY! I SAW YOU KISSING HER!" Misty started crying harder.

"Wh-I-Uh-She kissed me! If I'm Mr. Player Boy then why was your head on Paul's shoulder Miss Player Girl!"

"SH-SH-SHUDDUP! JUST SHUDDUP! MY CORSOLA DIED AND YOU COULDN'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT IT! HE WAS JUST MAKING ME FEEL BETTER!"

"OH WELL I DIDN'T KNOW! I'M VERY SORRY FOR YOU!" 

"YOU DON'T MEAN IT AT ALL! WE'RE DONE ASH KETCHUM!" Misty stomps away out of the café leaving Ash just sitting there like an idiot in the girl's bathroom with his finger up like he was about to point out something. May walks out of a stall and starts washing her hands. She looks over at Ash and smirks.

"Ooooh burned!"

"YOU REALLY AREN'T HELPING! JUST BEING A JERK!" Ash stomps out screams. Harley comes out of the bathroom stalls wearing booty shorts and a tube top. And he actually has BEWBZ.

"Don't be a betccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Harley says, pulling a bejeweled purse out of nowhere. **IT** smacks Ash upside the hair with it's man purse and prances out of the bathroom in it's eight-inch heels.

"I DON'T FRICKIGN NEED THIS!" Ash screams, running out of the bathroom.

"Someone needs to take a chill pill…" Says May under her breath. May walks out and Drew asks her what happened.

"LUDWj09m32ud09,[0(%*&^())mcksAFNMC…" May muttered. Drew blinks and shakes his head. Dawn is over at the booth muttering things under her breath that will not be said when Paul walks over to her and smacks his hands down on the table.

"What the hell were you thinking? What the hell were you doing?" 

"What do you mean bunny be-"

"Don't start that crap with me. I know what you were doing and I don't want to deal with it anymore. We're done. You are really a sorry jerk, Dawn, doing that to Misty! She didn't do anything!"

"But Paulie! Whaddaya mean by done?"

"I mean done as in no more. We were done a LONG time ago."

"But-I-him-Ash-kiss-you-I-mean-"

"JUST shut up, Dawn!" Paul said, walking outside.

Misty sat around the back of the café, outside, where it looked over a forest. She shook her head. It's just that too many things were happening today. Her whole life was just spinning out of proportion! Paul walked up to her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Uh…Y-You okay?" He asked.

"_I can't believe I'm actually stuttering and pausing around a girl that I've known fro a while. You're never supposed to fall in love with you friends! It just deosn't make sense! But… I can't do anything to… to control myself now, I mean…"_

"Yeah…*hic*….I just…*hic*..Broke up with..*hic* Ash…" Misty started crying even harder.

"It's ok; he did something like that to you so it's understandable." Paul said, lying down as well.

"This should make all the hurt go away and make you feel 100% better..." Paul started reaching over toward Misty. She felt like her whole body was jell-o like when she started dating Ash. No. She wasn't going to think about that jerk, not ever again. She felt free and started reaching toward Paul. She felt their lips touch and the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. She was electrified! After a couple minutes they pulled apart with a smack. They both felt satisfied.

"Whoa...you were right Paul; I feel tons better!"

"I knew you would."

**The end of part one of Season one! To be continued in part two!**


	2. Part 2

Pograssi.

Season 1 part 2 19:39

Drew happened to walk past and see that Ash was crying by a bush.

"...Okay...I have my own problems. I need to find an ATM!" Drew just kept at his normal pace until he saw Misty and Paul in the field.

"Just more emotional chats..." he said walking off yet again. Drew found a nearby building and walked in it, hoping it had an ATM. Instead of an ATM, he found Max wandering around, seeming as if he lost something.

"Hey, Drew do you know where Misty is?" Max asked

"Yeah, I think I heard that she was going home with Paul..." Drew trailed off.

"Thanks…wait…this can't be good!" Max said darting off.

"Wait; do you know where Harley is?" Drew asked

"I think he's over there talking to May..." Max answered starting to run again.

"O-kay..." a confused Drew said. Max biked to Paul's house, got off his bike, ran up to the house, yet fell because of his weak legs.

"I shouldn't have biked this far..." Max wailed, trying to push himself up. He finally did and walked up to the steps. He rang the doorbell. No response. He rang again. Nothing. He rang it 5 more times. An annoyed Paul opened the door.

"Hey is misty here?" Max asked

"Ye-"Paul was cut off by Max pushing him over. He ran to Misty. Max fell forward from weak legs. He expected Misty to catch him; instead, she moved a nearby trashcan to catch his fall. He fell right in!

"Are you okay?" Misty asked sarcastically. Max pulled himself out and responded:

"Yesh! As fine as ever!" he responded, oblivious to her sarcasm.

"So…what are you doing here…?" Misty asked him.

"UH! I-I-I c-came t-t-t-to see…ehem…. you?" Max stuttered

"So, did you want to tell me something?" Misty asked.

"Umm…you look good…" Max spluttered

"Hn?" Misty didn't hear Max very well.

"…Well...I uh..."

"_Think, max, think! What are some good pickup lines? AHA!"_

"Well…" Max murmured something that Misty took was offensive, but Max didn't know.

She slapped him in his face.

"OW!" He yelled. A confused Paul walked in to see an angry Misty with her hand in the air and a hurt Max.

" What happened…?" He asked shakily. Misty walked next to Paul and whispered to him what Max said.

"But did you really have to slap him?"

"Humph!" Misty crossed her arms and looked away.

"Ehh…Max, one thing: Pickup lines NEVER work! And I think you should get home so you can get ready for the wedding."

"The wedding…. oh snap!" Max yelled, running out the door. Once Max left, Misty turned back around.

"Why are we going to Jesse and James's wedding again?" Misty asked him.

"I don't know. With all the attacks, it's like they are a part of us….I think that's what Brock said…" Paul said while Misty groaned.

"Well it starts in 3 hours so we'd best be getting ready." Misty spoke

"Why do we have to get ready 3 hours early?"

"Because there are lots of preparations!" Misty said back

"Still…. does it really take that long?"

"Whatever Paul!" Misty said while walking into his bathroom. Max walked out saying something.

" She wants me!" he muttered

-(With Ash…)-

Ash was still crying by a shrub in a forest.

"Why did it have to turn out like this? Why did Dawn have to kiss me? No why did Paul have to comfort her? Isn't he the cold-hearted-wait-scratch that! No-hearted guy? No…. why did Misty's Corsola have to die?" Ash sat, sobbing to himself when Dawn walked up.

"Hey, Ashy!" Dawn said. Ash just cried even harder.

"Just like what Misty used to call me…"

"I'm so sorry!" Dawn said, making it seem like she was genuinely penitent, yet she as happy that she would have a shot with ash.

"No…it's fine." Dawn sat next to Ash and put her head on his shoulder. Ash stiffened a bit but relaxed when he realized that she was comforting him.

"Thanks Ashy. So what's wrong?" Dawn asked flirtatiously while tickling under his chin, yet he didn't laugh.

"Look, Dawn. If you're here to flirt with me, don't, just go away." Dawn sniffled and ran away crying. Ash remained emotionless about what just happened. Oblivious to the fact that she was crying, he just continued thinking.

"I can't mope all day…I'll go home to get ready for the wedding…"

-(With Max and May)-

"I think I've finally found a girlfriend, May!" Max said proudly. May was surprised yet happy about this.

"Good for you! Who?"" She asked.

"Ermm…Misty…." Max said uncomfortably. While May was very shocked, She slapped him in the face.

"May, the heck was that for?"

"For trying to go out with Misty!"

"Hey, she gave me proof that she likes me!"

"Oh yeah, what proof?"

"She put me in a trash can and slapped me!"

"…If you get slapped it usually means REJECTION!"

"No, she was trying to hide her feelings!" 

Later at the Maple Residence…

May was fixing Max's pink tie. She moved it left, right left, right, left, right…. over and over. Max was pretty annoyed.

"May, just leave the freakin tie alone!"

"No! Do you wanna look like a shabby, good-for-nothing, fool?" May responded with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Geez. Really May, I'm wearing a tuxedo! How shabby can I look?"

"You look shabby period!"

"Tsk. Whatever."

At the Ketchum Residence…..(8:00)

"Ash, you look adorable in your tuxedo and the pink tie was a good touch!" Delia exclaimed happily.

"Yeah sure mom."

"Why do you seem so normal? It's a wedding, dear!" Delia said sympathetically

"Eh…just…err…relationship stuff…"  
>"What new thing happened with you and Misty?" Delia asked eagerly, back to normal.<p>

"She…. broke up with me…" Ash hung his head.

"Why?"

"Well…She caught me kissing Dawn…." Ash continued to hang his head.

"Why were you cheating on her? You know that girl is very fragile!" Delia exclaimed, half angry.

"Look, mom, that didn't happen. I caught her with her head on Paul's shoulder then Dawn got jealous, showed me, then kissed me. And Misty's head was on Paul's shoulder because her Corsola died and it's just too problematic!" Ash yelled while running out of his house. Delia just stared after him.

-At Paul's house-(8:00)

"This dress is hideous! I know I'm not a fashionista, but I know ugly when I see it!" Misty exclaimed. The outfit Jesse had given all girls to wear was a copy of her Jesselina dress. Misty brushed a lock of her, now waist length, and hair out of her face.

"You're telling me! I have to wear a pink tie on some black tuxedo." Paul said with a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"The wedding starts in 30 minutes, we should get going…" Misty said. "But we'll have to walk." Misty sighed, extending her hand.

"No need." Paul said smugly, pulling keys out of his pocket.

"Driving? We're only 15!" Misty said, slightly worried.

"You are 15. I am 16." Paul responded.

"I guess we'll be driving!" Misty said, perking up immediately. The two walked outside. Paul unlocked the door to his silver Corvette. The two stepped in and drove down the street

-At the Wedding-(8:15)

May and Misty stood next to each other, both exchanging nervous glances. May finally spoke up.

"I can't stand these hideous dresses!" She whispered to Misty.

"I know!" She whispered back. " We know what to do!" Misty giggled, a smile tugging at her lips. May nodded briefly while smiling. She pulled out a box the size of a small briefcase. A couple minutes later, May and Misty looked completely different! Misty's dress was glittery, strapless, and came out at the end with large spikes. On the other hand, May's dress had only one strap and was ruffled at the bottom. Not the most elegant attire, but they didn't need to be elegant, they just needed to look good!. A loud voice came though the speakers.

" Attention everyone! Take your seats! The wedding is about to start!" May and Misty speed-walked to their seats; Misty next to Paul and May next to Drew. Misty linked her arm around Paul's and put her head on his shoulder. Paul put an arm around her shoulder. Dawn walked over and seated herself next to Paul repeating Misty's actions. Paul looked at her then shrugged her off. Dawn shot him a nasty look then motioned Ash to the seat next to her. He shuffled over next to her and took a seat.

" Do you, James, takes Jesse to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

" I do!" James replied eagerly.

" Now, do you, Jesse, takes James to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Jesse paused. James stared at her with a worried expression.

" I-I-I can't…I kind of feel for someone else…it's…Harley…." Jesse admitted. James fell to his knees and started crying. Harley jumped up in the air wearing the Jesselina dress. Everyone looked up then looked down immediately.

" GAH! Bigger than my ego!" Gary yelled then barfed.

" I knew I shouldn't of came to this wedding!" Ash yelled. James had already run out the door.

" Turn on the music anyway!" Jesse yelled. After two claps, a slow song came on. Paul stood up and extended a hand out to Misty.

" May I have this dance?" He asked slyly. Misty took a hold of his hand.

" You may!" She giggled softly. They both stood up and walked to the dance floor. Misty wrapped her arms around Paul's neck as he wrapped his around her waist. They swayed to the music. Misty gently laid her head on Paul's shoulder.

" Thanks for all the support, Paul." Misty whispered softly. Her warm breath against his ear sent a shiver down his spine.

" No problem." He whispered back. Seeing this made Dawn fume.

" This is the last straw!" she seethed to herself. She trudged into a separate room where the Pokémon were kept. Togepi was playing with blocks that Pikachu was giving to it. Dawn smiled devilishly at Togepi. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a match. She swiped it on her dress and watched it ignite. She quietly stepped behind the jumping Togepi and when it jumped in the air she slid the match under Togepi where it landed and Togepi stepped on it. Sadly it didn't go out but instead it spread all around Togepi! Dawn let out a satisfied chuckle and trotted away.

-With Misty and Paul-(10:00)

" Misty, I need to use the bathroom." Paul muttered. She let her hands fall to her sides.

" Ok. I'll just be walking around!" Misty confirmed as Paul walked away. Misty just looked around and spotted a door that led to a dark room with a bench and a couple of windows. It had many other doors but Misty just stood by the bench. She hummed Count On You by B.T.R and Jordin Sparks when Gary rounded the corner, texting something on his iPhone. She heard the repeated tapping behind her as Gary took a seat on the bench.

" Hey Misty." He said, refusing to look up.

" Hey, Gary." He continued typing for a few more seconds the put the phone into his pocket. Misty noticed that he didn't wear a tuxedo. He wore a white and gray men's Aeropostale shirt and a pair of jeans.

" Geez, Gary, you just showed up in regular clothes for a wedding?" Misty asked. Gary looked up.

" Tuxedos are for old people and in case you haven't noticed, I'm still young!" Gary snapped playfully. He stood up. " And besides, have you seen what you are wearing? You look like a slut!" Gary laughed at the sight of Misty turning around and yanking her dress down. When she thought she pulled it down far enough she turned back around to Gary who was still cracking up.

" This is better than the Jesselina dress!" Misty yelled. Gary pulled himself together. He stood in front of Misty.

" Point taken. You kno-" Gary was cut off by Misty wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him! He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. They sound of footsteps grew loud then faint about 5 seconds later. Misty broke the kiss but kept her hands linked around Gary's neck.

" Sorry about that….."

" No problem. Every girl eventually gives into me!" Gary smirked

" How could I possibly forget? Today was my day, wasn't it?" Misty said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

" Guess it was! But seriously, what was that all about?" Gary asked

" Well…"  
>" Wait, aren't you and Paul dating?" Gary asked again<p>

" Well…don't tell him! I have my reason for doing that to you!" misty broke away from Gary.

" " He said.

_I wonder was that was about. Maybe those footsteps had something to do with it….Aha! She was trying to make someone jealous!_ Gary thought.

–––––At the Pokémon Nursery––––– (10:07)

Togepi was flailing its arms wildly at what Dawn had done. Pikachu and the other Pokémon didn't know what to do! Misty left Gary to check on her Pokémon, but when she came in, she nearly fainted. She quickly went over to the water Pokémon pool and commanded her Seaking (Goldeen evolved) to use water gun just enough to douse the fire and not to hurt Togepi even further.

" Togepi! How did this happen! Let's go find Brock! Surely he'll have something to help you with!" At that Misty lifted up Togepi and darted out of the door.

–-–-–An hour later –-–-–(11:07)

Misty was fast asleep on the bench in the hall that Gary had abandoned. Togepi was given a burn heal from Brock and was resting in the nearest Pokémon Center. It's was Saturday. In 2 days she'd have to go back to her school: Castelia High. Paul quietly stepped in the room to see Misty sleeping soundly. He stared at her for a couple seconds. She seemed so peaceful. Paul picked her up bridal style, making sure he didn't wake her or make her stir. He went outside, unlocked his car and placed her gently in the back seat. He started up the car and drove to his house.

-At Paul's-(11:39)

Paul looked at Misty in his arms once more before carrying her upstairs to his room. He gently placed her down on his bed. He needed a place to sleep too, right? He glanced at Misty sleeping in his bed, then his bed simultaneously. He decided that he needed his bed and slipped in next to her. She stirred a bit which made him uneasy but she stopped moving after a second or two. He finally fell asleep.


End file.
